


The Pendant

by Tau9



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jim Is a Sweetie, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spock is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau9/pseuds/Tau9
Summary: Loosely based off of a scene from the Book Thief. This is my first ever fanfic. I may need to amend it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	The Pendant

After 4.27 hours of circular arguing and intense fanning of unstable tempers, an acceptable treaty between the Federation and Altair 4 was finally arrived at. The delegates filtered out of the building, and made their way to their respective beam out points. Spock gathered the winter coats and headed toward the capitan through the thick snow. “If I observe the weather correctly Capitan, you may need this” Spock stated, with a hint of humour in his voice. Jim seemed to snap out of a slight daze. “You seem somewhat fatigued” he continued, with a concern he would attribute to maintaining the well being of the ship, if pressed. “Oh I’m alright Spock” he replied with a tired, but genuine smile. “Just need to get back up to the ship, that’s all. They slipped on their coats and walked toward their own beam out point on the other side of the bridge.

The bridge was narrow, but well constructed from precisely cut stone, which shone teal as it reflected the bright white of its icy surroundings. It served as passage over the river below, as it cut a wide path through the landscape. The pair were making their way over it when Spock’s shoulder made contact with a Tellarite coming the other way. “Watch it freak!” He spat as he shoved the commander into the barrier. It was at that moment that Spock heavily regretted bringing his family sigil, in the form of an opulent silver pendant encrusted with crystals indigenous and unique to Vulcan, as it slid precariously out his coat over the freezing river below. When Spock looked back at his assailant, he saw him being confronted by an enraged Jim. As Spock wanted to avoid this incident becoming violent, he pulled his captain away from the Tellarite by his arm. “Jim, it is alright-“ “No, it’s not alright! People can’t treat you like that!” “You must lower your voice, this is not worth starting a fight over!” Spock snapped in a hushed tone, attempting to both silence Jim and avoid angering the man they had just encountered. The Tellarite had apparently calmed himself sufficiently to continue on his way, which Jim would likely describe as a miracle. Jim’s face was still twisted in a protective anger, and the two remained in silence until they heard the sound of a thin metal chain rattling over the stone barrier shortly followed by a plop as something landed in the river.

“What was that?” “Nothing of importance, Captain”. Spock thought it would be best not to concern the captain with his missing family relic. The house of Sarek would be dismayed, but it was a material object, and though it would be expensive and inconvenient, it could be replaced. What could not be replaced was Jim, with the way he cared, and protected him the way no one else ever truly had. For some strange reason, he wanted to spend time with Spock, and would try to make him happy, no matter how many times he explained to him that he was incapable of such emotions and that he certainly was not successful in changing that. There was also his golden beauty, the way his smile seemed to increase his heart rate, the way his honey coloured eyes looked when he stared into-

Spock immediately snapped out of that train of thought when he heard a louder splash a short distance from where the pendant landed. He experienced something similar to panic as he followed the distinctive tracks of fleet regulation boots to the other side of the bridge and down to the river’s bank, where a coat also lay. His worst fears were confirmed. Spock had lost something and his ridiculous, illogical human had dived into a river of subzero temperatures to get it. There was also danger in the significant current. “Captain!” He called. He should have surfaced, why had he not surfaced? “Captain!” He called again, with more urgency. Something was definitely wrong. “JIM!” He had no choice now. Spock had to find him. As he started to pull off his own coat, he suddenly heard a voice triumphantly yell “Found it!” Spock spun around to find his captain, soaking wet and freezing, but looking very proud of himself and holding none other than Spock’s family sigil above his head. As Jim swam up to the bank, Spock silently made his way over to the edge, pulling him out of water by his arms. It was then that Jim seemed to realise that he had angered Spock. “Are you alright?” Jim asked gently. “Why?” “Why what?” Jim responded. “Why would you risk your life life like that? Why would do something so illogical, so foolish, simply to retrieve something that I told you was of no concern? Why-“ Spock felt a pair of soft, if cold lips, press against his, interrupting something dangerously close to an emotional outburst. Jim gently pulled away. “I’m sorry I scared you” he said softly. “I was not scared as I am not-“ Jim interrupted him with an amused, questioning look. “I suppose I should also thank you, despite the illogic of such an act.” Spock continued. “I couldn’t have you losing a precious Vulcan artefact just because of some xenophobic asshole” Jim replied, as he wrapped his arms around the back of the Vulcan’s neck. “Besides, human men in love tend to do illogical, foolish things” Spock pulled Jim’s arms away, ignoring the stricken look in his eyes as he turned away to pick up his coat. He wrapped it around Jim’s shoulders, in an attempt to keep him warm. Then, in a rare moment of impulse, he pulled him closer by the collar and gave him a kiss of his own. They were interrupted by Jim’s communicator after an unknown number of minutes, as Spock somehow lost his ability to keep track, beeping to let them know that it was time to beam up.

By chance, they arrived on the ship to be greeted by Doctor McCoy. After he received an explanation for Jim’s state, the doctor responded with “Dammit Jim!” Before marching the captain off to sick bay.


End file.
